USS Georgia (NB-62)
USS Georgia (NB-62) was a Georgia-class battleship that served in the United States Navy. She was the first of her class new battleships and the second battleship to bear the name Georgia. She was part of the first new battleship class to be commissioned in nearly a 100 years. However she wasn't anything like the battleships of the past, at the time of her commissioning she was the most advanced ship on the planet. During her service from 2033 to 2077 she saw multiple engagements that put her and her crew to the test. Background and history Background Since the late 1940's, the navies of the world shifted from battleships to aircraft carriers and destroyers. Battleships were seen as slow and to costly to maintain so they were decommissioned. Four battleships from the Iowa-class were, however, briefly recommissioned in the 1980's but saw limited to no use, other than power projection. In 2008 they were officially decommissioned and the navy had no other plans of comissioning battleships. That was until 2025 where the navy needed a new ship class that would not only project american power but also give them an advantage over China. The recent development of plasma was seen as a huge adavantage over China, however there was a problem. Do to the large magnetic fields generators needed to create a large enough to contain a large bolt of plasma for a long range, destroyers were too small in order to use the weaponry. That was until it was discovered that a battleship frame would be able to hold the new cannons. In 2026 with approval from Congress the United States Navy started development on a battleship class that would give the Navy the advantage it needed. It would take the Navy three years to design the new battleship class with numerous experimental technologies on board. They dubbed it the Georgia Class Battleship. The first ship, USS Georgia, was ordered on march 2, 2030. History USS Georgia was built by Bath Iron Works over the course of a year. She was launched on October 16 2032 and began sea trials for a few months. She was formally commissioned on April 4, 2033 and joined the United States Navy as its flagship. On December 20, 2033 she participated in the battle of the Bohol Sea, where she found herself alone and outnumbered by the largest Filipino fleet. She fought off the enemy and destroyed more then half of the ships in the enemy fleet, severely crippling the Filipino navy for the rest of the conflict. Her plasma cannons made enemy ship armor basically useless and her missiles could finish off anything that was left. On January 10, 2034 she covered the invasion force during the operation liberation landings. Her plasma melted enemy pillbox structures on the beaches and made the landing forces virtually unopposed on the beach. She also destroyed enemy bridges and supply chains further inland. She also destroyed a vital enemy airbase whose aircraft were harassing U.S forces a few miles inland. The base’s missile defenses were supplied by China and basically top notch, friendly destroyers tried to destroy the base but the missile defenses stopped and destroyed every missile fired at it. Georgia was ordered to lay down a full barrage with all three of her main guns on full power, which had not been fully tested yet. She then began her barrage which lasted only 20 minutes and the base was completely obliterated. Upon their arrival at the ruins the landing force was asked how much of the base remained to which Lieutenant Colonel Ackerson famously said “what ruins?” In fact, the commander mistook the ruins for a radioactive dump before double checking his map to confirm that the base was once located there. Georgia superb performance in the conflict convinced congress to order more battleships in her class. They were also ordered to construct new classes when needed. Category:Weapons Category:Technology